We Remain, The Original Family
by LouisaHale
Summary: "…and we remain together always and forever." The Mikaelson siblings; Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah have been reunited for an entire year, but their family is not yet whole. AU FIC! Sequel to "This Is Us, The Original Family."
1. Prolouge

**AN: This story is the Sequel to my fic "This Is Us, The Original Family" It is not completely necessary to read that story before this one, but it would be helpful. If you do not have the time, my homepage (link at the bottom) has story information that will help you get caught up.**

**This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

Rebekah Mikealson

_This Is Us, The Original Family_

Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts

* * *

**We Remain, The Original Family**

**Prologue******

* * *

**_Harvard University_**

**_Cambridge, Massachusetts_**

**_United States_**

**_December 2032_**

A young woman walked briskly through the square. It was dark, night had fallen hours ago, and she honestly did not know why the hell she was here. How was he going to fix her problem? He could do nothing to help her and even if he could she would never let him. She supposed she needed a shoulder to cry on. He had always been like a big brother to her and would help talk her down.

A group of young women walked by her on the side walk and stopped when they heard her crying and saw her lost expression.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" One of them asked, walking towards her with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm Samantha."

"I'm Andrea." She said through her tears. She was so angry she was crying, and the fact she was crying made her want to rip this human's throat out. The poor girl didn't deserve that, nor did her friends. They were just being good Samaritans, trying to help a distressed person. "Could you direct me to this dorm? My cousin lives there and I really need to speak with him. Family crisis and all." She said holding out the piece of paper with his address on it.

Samantha nodded, grabbing the paper and examining the address, while she did so one of her friends stepped forward. "That's an interesting accent you have Andrea. May I ask where you're from?"

She smiled, trying to be polite about things. He would not be pleased if she lost her temper and slaughtered all these girls on his college campus and would refuse to help her. "My Mum is American, my Dad is British and we traveled a quite a bit while is was growing up."

"Fascinating." Samantha said, giving the paper back to her. "The dorm you are looking for is straight over there, the sign isn't lit up so it's difficult to find." She pointed to the building in question. "I hope everything works out Andrea."

"Thank you." She said making her way to the building and compelling her way in. He resided on the second floor and she knew from his correspondence he had no roommate, so she would not be bugging anyone other than him. And she lived to bug him.

She knocked on his door and heard his grumbling about the time while he made his way to the door. When he opened up, she launched herself into his arms for a hug and resumed her crying.

"Ingrid?"

* * *

**_Playroom_**

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_**

**_South Pacific Ocean_**

**_Late January 2012_**

Erik sat up in his play area enjoying the new teddy his Mummy had gotten for him when Auntie Hayley brought in a bundle of something that was so very loud. Daddy had called the bundle Ingrid, explaining that it was Erik's cousin. All Erik had known about this bundle was that it was always crying or screaming when no one was paying attention to it, which drew attention away from Erik.

Erik was quite used to being the only one his Aunties and Uncles doted over and now this Ingrid enters and divides their attention. He wanted to hate this Ingrid. But hate was bad. Ingrid was family, he had to love her.

Luckily he did not have to share his playpen with her. The silly bundle could not crawl like he could and could not play with his toys, so they were all his for now. Before she left the playroom, Auntie Hayley placed the bundle into a sleepy basket like the one he used to spend his day in before he could move about. The sleepy basket was right next to the gate that kept him in his play area, and not speed crawling about the house. He could see inside the sleepy basket, and see that Ingrid was squirming and kicking off her blankies while making noises, not as loud as they had been but still a bit annoying.

Erik sympathized with this Ingrid. He remembered a little bit from the days he had to spend in the sleepy basket. No teddy bears, no blocks, no toys that made fun noises. Life was incredibly boring, until someone came to take you out and play with you or carry you around. Luckily he never spent all day alone in the sleepy basket in his life. Usually after someone set him in it, and he did not fall asleep another family member would come and scoop him up and play.

As if his sympathetic thoughts summoned her, Auntie Care sped into the room.

"Good morning Erik." She said, stepping into the play area and picking him up to kiss his cheeks.

Erik giggled and kissed her nose. Auntie Care was fun! "Pay!" He said pointing to his toys.

"Of course we will play silly boy!" She said setting him down, before walking over to the sleep basket and picking up Ingrid. "Good morning Ingrid." She said kissing the baby's forehead.

Now that she was no longer wrapped up in a blankie, Erik finally saw for himself that this Ingrid was a baby, like he was but little-er. Auntie Care looked down at him as she held Ingrid. "Do you mind if Ingrid joins us Erik? Perhaps if she will learn to control that little temper of hers after playing with us."

Erik sincerely doubted that his cousin would ever not have a temper and had many problems with her temper being called 'little'. But he had no objections to her joining them in play; he would not wish the boredom of the sleepy basket on anyone. So he clapped his hands in agreement, so Auntie Care knew that he had no problem with Ingrid joining them.

He could not wait until he learned how to speak properly. His vocabulary was severely limited so he had to resort to gestures to get his point across. Not speaking much worked just fine for his Daddy, but Erik longed to speak. If only to say how much of a pain in the butt he thought Ingrid was for throwing a block at him.

* * *

**_Harvard University_**

**_Cambridge, Massachusetts_**

**_United States_**

**_December 2032_**

"Ingrid? What the devil are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New Orleans with Aunt Hayley's clan until Christmastime?" He said, closing the door, while still embracing her.

"Everything is shit Erik." Ingrid said letting go of him and taking a seat on his bed and taking a look around his room. Erik noticed that her tears dried quickly. Ah, so she wasn't sad, she was crying because she was angry and didn't want to resort to killing to rid herself of her anger. "Why is this place so clean? I thought college made people slobs."

Erik sat down next to her and sighed. "Has this anything to do with the call I got from Uncle Nik earlier this week."

"Most likely. Daddy got mad when he found out I had been living under an assumed name, was not living with the Crescent Wolves, and travelling around with Markus. He caught up with us in Paris while we were…you know being intimate, and Daddy tried to kill him. Markus got away. But yesterday when I tracked him down, he told me he wants nothing to do with me because he knows I'm a Mikaelson now and that Daddy is right; royalty like me should not be with a common wolf like him…"

Erik loved his cousin, he truly did, but Ingrid had been nothing but trouble for him since she was born. She was loud, obnoxious, petty and wanted attention constantly as an infant and had never grown out of it. Erik needed a lot of patience when it came to Ingrid.

Luckily, she never wanted him to fix her problems, she just wanted someone to listen to her side of the story and talk her down from a killing spree. Erik could not make this Markus boy change his mind about dating a Mikaelson, and he defiantly had no power over Uncle Nik. So he sat with her for the next hour as she ranted about this Markus and her father, and how she had to leave New Orleans because everyone knew who she was and she hated being treated like a princess, even if she was one. Erik understood her point. Being supernatural royalty was a problem when trying to make it on your own, which is why he lived among humans for the time being, his last name did not strike fear and respect into their hearts and he could interact with people normally.

"Thanks for letting me talk it out Erik. You are the best."

Erik nodded. "Did you want to stay the night? The futon is available." He said pointing to the piece of furniture across from him.

"If you don't mind, could I stay a few days?" She said grinning up at him. "Just until I decide on weather to go home, go back to New Orleans or travel by myself."

Erik rolled his eyes; he had been half expecting her to ask anyway. "Fine. But no feeding on campus."

"I'll make do with human food. Don't you worry Erik! I'll play the part of human perfectly."

Erik highly doubted that. He knew she would attempt to 'play human' but her impulsive nature might make it difficult for her to keep that promise. He walked over to his dresser and threw her one of his clean t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. "Here. Sleep in these." He said tossing the clothes to her. "There is an extra pillow and blanket in the storage bin under the futon."

She caught the clothes with ease and saluted him.

He hopped into bed. He had been half asleep when she knocked on his door, and he had an early class in the morning. "Could you turn out the lights when you are done?"

"Of course. I'm not six anymore I do not need a night light." She snapped at him.

Erik rolled his eyes before closing them. "Goodnight Ingrid."

"Goodnight Erik."

* * *

**AN: Welcome to "We Remain, The Original Family"! I'm excited for this story! Many things planned!**

**This story will take mostly place in 2012, right as the family is settling into their new home (to start) and will have some flash forwards like the one you just read. (not every chapter, just a few flash forwards in total). This 'chapter' was the epilogue to "This Is Us…" but I think it works better as a prologue to this new story. Chapter One will be up in a few days!**

**Thanks for reading see you in chapter one!**

**Next up: New Years Eve 2012 **

* * *

**For more on this story check out **_hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com_** or **_allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family_**.******

* * *

**FootNote: Erik is 21, Ingrid is 20**


	2. Royals

**AN: so if you have not read "This Is Us, The Original Family" this chapter could help you figure out who is who in this AU.**

**Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).**

* * *

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

Rebekah Mikealson

_This Is Us, The Original Family_

Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts

* * *

**We Remain, The Original Family**

**Chapter One: Royals**

* * *

**_CAROLINE FORBES PETROVA_**

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_**

**_South Pacific Ocean_**

**_December 31, 2011_**

**_7:30 pm_**

"Erik, your mummy will be very angry if you ruin your nice clothes." Caroline told the baby on her hip, who was trying to tear the mini tuxedo he was wearing off himself. "You think Auntie Care likes wearing this frilly dress? No, but we must look our best for the guests. They traveled from around the world to see our family."

The child in her arms huffed at this, and began pulling at the black lace on her purple gown. Caroline giggled and gently pulled his destructive little hands from her dress. She loved this little boy, being his aunt and nanny was a not-so-secret joy of hers. She hadn't been looking forward to spending the New Year with all these strangers, but understood why it was necessary and little Erik made things easier to bear.

The family had not entertained at their new home yet; had yet to thank the Lords and Ladies for helping put the new governing system in place so quickly. The Mikaelson Family needed to be seen. The people needed to know the royal family was grateful for their service. The New Year had to be started right, because everything was finally in place. At midnight everything changed for her family; they would truly be the Royal Family of the Supernatural World.

"You are going to officially be a prince Erik. You must look the part." Caroline said lifting the baby into the air and spinning around. Erik giggled at this and kissed her nose.

"There's a boy." Caroline said, stopping the spinning. "Keep cheerful, no matter how bored you get little man. Just a few more hours until bedtime and you are done with your suit, Auntie Care will have to play grown up for much longer after bedtime."

Erik looking sad for her, and put his hand on her face and proceed to pat it.

"Thank you for your sympathy Erik." She smiled. "Oh look! Here comes your mummy and daddy! Don't they look pretty?" She said spotting Sage and Finn walking across the crowded ballroom towards her. Sage's gown was gold, and Finn wore a replica of the suit his son wore right down to the gold vest.

Sage held out her hands for her son once they reached her. Erik giggled and happily was passed to his mother, suddenly fascinated with the glittery material of the gown.

"Caroline, do try to have some fun." Finn told her, gesturing around the room. "There are many fascinating individuals here to speak with and dance with, you do not have to spend your evening in the corner chatting with Erik."

"I know I don't have too. But I wanted to." Caroline said. "He's the best."

Erik clapped his hands at this.

"Yes, indeed he is." Sage said bouncing the giggling and clapping baby. "And apparently he knows it as well. The Mikaelson narcissism starts early."

"Go find Bekah. We have formal introductions to do soon anyway." Finn told her. "You may want to get a dance in beforehand, last I heard she was hassling the staff about the food that had been placed for he witches and wolves."

"Did they mess it up? When Bekah and I specifically told them what they needed to do! If they ruin this party I swear…" Caroline began ranting, leaving the ballroom and making her way towards the kitchen.

As she left the ballroom she heard Bonnie make a snide comment. "Oh dear, Team Barbie is on the case. I pity the kitchen staff."

_She's lucky she's pregnant with my nephews or I'd yell at her for making that mocking comment._

Caroline stopped in the middle while exiting the ballroom because she spotted her girlfriend chatting with some man by the main staircase. Her eyes narrowed as she made her way toward the couple.

"Bekah, Finn told me there was a problem in the kitchens. I was on my way to help." She said standing next to her girlfriend, placing her hand on her shoulder. Caroline raised her eyebrows to the man. "Who is this person? He certainly doesn't look like the head chef."

"Baby vampires are so funny." The man said ignoring her to address Rebekah. "Who does she think she is to interrupt a private conversation between you and your friend darling? In the old days you would have killed her for such rudeness."

Caroline's temper flared and she took the man by the neck and slammed him to the nearest wall showing her vampire face. "My name is Caroline Forbes Petrova. Adopted daughter of Elijah Mikaelson, Vampire child of Katerina Petrova Mikaelson, and girlfriend of Rebekah Mikealson. I am a Mikaelson, have care how you speak about me and to me."

"Have a care my love, wouldn't want blood on your dress." Rebekah said walking up to stand next to her. She wore a dress that was the exact same design as Caroline's but was deep red in color. "And Elijah would be so cross that the first party we threw in our new home was tainted by death."

Caroline let the vampire go, he quickly recovered and straitened his tuxedo, then bowed to her. "My apologies Ms. Caroline." He said before walking away.

"You weren't jealous of Paddy, were you Sweetling?" Rebekah said with a smirk while pulling Caroline into an embrace.

"Perhaps…" Caroline grinned back to her and leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted seconds later by Hayley. Who had been having difficulty maneuvering around lately due to her large baby bump. "Ew, save it for midnight." She said.

Rebekah and Caroline ended their kiss and glared at her.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Aaron and Klaus say it is about time for introductions. Three people have tried to kill Kat and Nadia to gain favor with Klaus, and you just attacked a man because he did not show you proper respect. I think it's past time everyone knew who were are and how we belong to this family." She told them before making her way up the staircase behind Finn, Erik and Sage. Bonnie (who looked just as pregnant as Hayley was despite only being five months along) and Kol followed behind Hayley.

Caroline turned to Rebekah and held out her hand, her partner took it immediately and they made their way towards the stairs.

"Are you sure it is such a good idea that we had this party tonight? Hayley could have our niece at any moment!" Caroline asked as they walked.

"No worries love, little Ingrid will not be born until the early morning January 2nd. Well after this party ends." Rebekah said.

Caroline nodded her head. This was going to be an exciting year for her family and she could not wait for it.

Only four and a half hours until it all began

* * *

**_KOL MIKEALSON_**

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_**

**_South Pacific Ocean_**

**_December 31, 2011_**

**_8:00 pm_**

Kol hated parties. His brothers and sister loved showing off and making spectacles, he preferred a bit more bloodshed to have a good time. Politics made him itch; he much preferred fear as a motivator to get people to do what he wanted.

But, he understood that he needed to change that bit of himself. He had two sons growing by the day, they would soon be here and he would be a father. He did not want them, his niece or his nephew to ever fear him. He didn't want to be like his father. So he would learn to tolerate politics, and save the violence for behind closed doors where his children would not see.

His family had chosen the Lady of New Orleans and her children to do a speech and introduce the family to the audience. As if they had not shown enough favor to that coven.

Sophia* even had the audacity to bring representatives of the Crescent Wolf Clan, who apparently included the family Hayley came from, the Lebonair's. Now they had wolfs camping out in their new home until his nieces birth, along with all the Lords and Ladies from around the world and their families, and apparently Hayley was engaged to be married to one of the wolves and Nik was livid. This party was shaping up to be the beginnings of a supernatural soap opera. All he had wanted to do for the New Year was have a marathon of Charmed** as a family and listen to the heartbeats of his sons. But no, his elder brothers insisted on an extravagant party.

"Stop pouting Kol." His Bonnie-Love said punching his arm. "Pay attention."

"I shall make you pay for your assault on my person later Bonnie-Love." He told her with a smirk.

"I look forward to it." She said with a twinkle in her light green eyes. He noticed that her gown went perfectly with her eyes, which directed his attention to her bosom that was showcased by the dress.

"You picked this dress on purpose. Just to tease me. You will never convince me otherwise." He said, bringing up the argument they had earlier when she put on the garment.

His Bonnie-Love simply rolled her eyes.

Then Sabrina* began talking and Kol paid attention to her speech.

* * *

**_ELOISE CLAIRE DEVERAUX_**

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_**

**_Mikaelson Island_**

**_South Pacific Ocean_**

**_December 31, 2011_**

**_8:04 pm_**

Eloise was really nervous. Momma Sophie had to do a speech tonight and they were meeting a lot of important people. Ellie did not like strangers and did not want to embarrass Momma Sophie. All Ellie wanted to do was play with Josh and Tina, but she and her sisters had to stand at the foot of the stairs with Momma Sophie and be polite.

"May I have your attention please." Momma Sophie said, making her voice louder through a spell so the whole floor could hear her. "My name is Lady Sophie Deveraux of New Orleans. These are my daughters Monique, Davina and Eloise. Our Territory covers much of the southern United Sates of America. I have been asked to make introductions of the royal family this evening."

Everyone quieted down and listened to Momma Sophie.

"First let us introduce the siblings before they introduce their spouses and children. Most of you are more than familiar with the Mikealson siblings but in case you are not, here they are…" She said and paused. "Our future Kings and Queen. Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikealson." She said as the Mikealson siblings made their way down the stairs.

"Thank you Lady Sophie." Mr. Aaron said as he and his siblings stood in the middle of the staircase. "Let us all give applause for Lady Sophie and her family."

Momma Sophie bowed, and Eliie and her sisters bowed too. Then they all left the stairs and walked over to Josh and Tina, the only two vampire friends that came with them to the island. Ellie jumped into Josh's arms and he held her so she could see better since she was one of the few children here.

"Now let's introduce the rest of our family." Mr. Elijah said.

"First I'd like to introduce my wife, Sage Mikealson and our son Erik Mikealson." Mr. Finn said as Ms. Sage walked down the stairs carrying little Erik. "My wife is a vampire, and so is our son." Once Ms. Sage took her place on the stairs next to Mr. Finn, Mr. Elijah spoke again.

"Now I would like to introduce my wife, Katerina Petrova Mikealson." He said as Ms. Kat walked down the stairs." Katerina is a former vampire, but now is a special sort of witch called a Traveller."

When Ms. Kat was next to Mr. Elijah, Mr. Kol spoke. "Next is my lovely wife, Bonnie Bennett Mikealson." He said as Ms. Bonnie made her way down the stairs. "She is a descendent of the first neutral witch, her ancestors were key players in the makings of all supernatural's creatures and as you can see she is carrying my sons."

Ms. Bonnie made it to Mr. Kol and Ellie saw her elbow him in the side.

Mr. Klaus was next. "Next is my mate, Hayley Mikealson." He said as Ms. Hayley descended the stairs. "She was born as Andrea Lebonair, into the Crescent Wolf Clan of Louisiana, a princess among wolves. But due to war she was left an orphan, hidden in the foster system, adopted and renamed. She is now my mate and wife and is carrying our daughter, who will be born in a few days."

After Ms. Hayley stopped Ms. Rebekah spoke. "Next is my other half."

"And my vampire child." Ms. Kat added.

"And my daughter by marriage." Mr. Elijah said.

Ms. Rebekah glared at Mr. Elijah and Ms. Kat for the interruption and said "Caroline Forbes Petrova." As Ms Caroline descended the stairs, kissing Ms. Rebekah on the cheek.

"And last by not least." Mr. Aaron said.

"My daughter." Ms Kat said.

"My daughter by marriage." Mr. Elijah said

Mr. Aaron looked less upset by the interruption than Ms. Rebekah was. " And my fiancé, Nadia Petrova." He said as Ms. Nadia came down the steps.

"Welcome to our home. And thank you all for helping to make our new system of government fall into place so easily. " Mr. Klaus said.

Then, Mr. Elijah spoke. "This is us, The Original Family; your Kings and Queens of the supernatural world. We remain together always and forever. We vow to protect and serve all the worlds supernatural creatures. Ensuring that all are treated fairly by humans and their fellow supernaturals from this day until the end of days, our family shall rule.^"

The room began to erupt with applause, and Ellie clapped along with everyone else.

Soon the music started and everyone began to dance again.

"Come on Ellie." Josh said setting her down and holding out his hand. "Your Mom said you had to get to bed after the introductions."

Ellie, refusing to take his hand, pouted and looked around. Her sisters were dancing with some warlocks from Ecuador they met earlier that day and looked like they were having fun.

"But Davina and Monique are having fun! I want to have fun too!"

"Bedtime for you Eloise." Momma Sophie said from behind her.

"But Momma Sophie! I want to stay up!

Momma Sophie simply pointed towards the stairs, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. But you have to tuck me in and ward the door." Eloise demanded, she did not like sleeping alone in this strange house with all these strangers about, if she had to be alone in the room she wanted her Momma to spell it so no one but Momma, Monique or Davina could come in.

"Of course I'm going to tuck you in and ward the door." Momma Sophie said holding out her hand. "I will never let anyone harm you Ellie."

Eloise took her hand. "I know Momma Sophie." She said leading her Momma towards the stairs. "Goodnight Josh! Have fun! Happy New Year!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! See you next time.**

**Next Chapter will be called "New Year"…the continuation of the New Years Eve/Day Celebrations and the chapter after that will either be called "New Mikealson" or "Ingrid", I haven't decided yet.**

**Does anyone have an idea of what quote to use to begin each chapter? I was thinking of changing it every few chapters this time around (in "This is Us…" I had the same quote at the beginning of all forty chapters and it got old.). Should I keep Rebekah's Quote or change it to something else from the shows /"This is Us"? **

**For more on this story check out **_hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com_** or **_allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family_**.**

* * *

**Foot Notes:**

*not a typo, just Kol being Kol

**One of Kol's favorite shows

^Line modified from The Vampire Diaries, Season 4 Episode 20 "The Originals"


	3. New Year

**AN:**** so I made these photo edits of Adult!Ingrid and Adult!Erik, as I imagined them in the prologue…so check out my website or tumblr for that. Let me know if you like!**

**Also in regards to my quote AN from the end of the last chapter, does anyone have thoughts on that?**

******Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).**

* * *

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family**_

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**We Remain, The Original Family**

**Chapter Two: New Year**

* * *

_**ELIJAH MIKEALSON**_

_**Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle**_

_**Mikaelson Island**_

_**South Pacific Ocean**_

_**January 1, 2012**_

_**4:00 am**_

The party had begun to wane. Most of the guests had either gone to bed, in preparation for their journey's home in a few hours or were now preparing to leave the island. The evening had been a success.

"Elijah." Katerina said, approaching him. "Nearly everyone is gone, it is time for us to go to sleep. I have to be awake in a few fours to help magically clean this place."

"You go on ahead love. I'll just stay to see everyone who is departing off."

Katerina rolled her eyes in response. "At least no one has made an attempt on my life in hours, or else I would have to insist you accompany me."

Elijah just started at her. "I recall you not needing my help in those situations. In fact I remember you lighting your attackers on fire until they apologized."

Katerina laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "It has been a fun evening hasn't it?"

"Katerina, might I barrow you for a moment?" Niklaus said, approaching them, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Hayley went to sleep over an hour ago, it is time."

Katerina's eyes sparkled more, a feat that Elijah did not know was possible. "Oh, yes. Now is the perfect time to do this, she cannot scold us if she is asleep." She said grabbing Niklaus by the arm, heading for the main entrance. "Hurry! Before Elijah ruins it!"

Niklaus winked at him and scooped Katerina up, as the vampire-sped from the room.

Elijah suddenly got a bad feeling. No good could come from this. Now that Katerina and Niklaus were not mortal enemies, they often found themselves agreeing with each other. Recently they have been making noise about the members of Hayley's werewolf clan, namely the man who insisted he was to be Hayley's husband. Naturally the wolf's insistence had made his brother murderous, and as for Katerina, she did not like anyone attempting to break up their new found family. Until now, they had only been able to complain about the wolf named Jackson, since Hayley had forbidden any harm fall on him. But now Hayley was asleep, Niklaus and Katerina were not and Jackson would be defenseless.

Elijah spotted his eldest daughter holding back a laugh not far away. "Nadia darling," He said walking over to her. "What are your mother and Niklaus up too?"

"Don't worry Papa." Nadia said with a smile. "It is simply a prank, nothing lethal."

That did little to reassure him. "We cannot go about pulling pranks on our subjects. We wanted to be royalty, we must act like it."

Nadia let out a sigh. "Mama is just going to cast a spell so it rains over Jackson, wherever he goes, for the next twelve hours. That is all." His daughter said, setting down her drink and looking around. "Papa, I've danced with all the men in our family tonight, including Erik, but I've yet to dance with you."

Elijah, giving up on stopping the plots of his wife and his brother, turned to the orchestra. They were all starting to pack up their instruments, as the ballroom was nearly empty. "Well let us rectify that oversight." He said taking her by the hand and walking towards the orchestra. "Would you mind playing one more song so I can dance with my daughter?"

They nodded and after a moment the music started.

As they began dancing Nadia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year Papa." She said.

He smiled widely, he would never get over the joy he felt when Nadia or Cara called him Papa. He kissed her on the forehead and said "Happy New Year Daughter."

* * *

_**REBEKAH MIKEALSON**_

_**Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle**_

_**Mikaelson Island**_

_**South Pacific Ocean**_

_**January 1, 2012**_

_**8:00 am**_

Why was it that she was constantly in charge of setting up and cleaning up events? Granted now she had her girlfriend to assist her, but she was certain that her brothers were also capable of ordering servants about and cast a few spells. But no they chose to see off the guests that had not left in the wee hours of the morning. Rebekah only had Katerina and Caroline for help, as they had forbidden Bonnie and Hayley from lifting a finger and everyone else was either at the airstrip or the docks seeing the servants or guests off.

They were nearly done, as they had been at their task for over an hour and the servants had done their part while everyone was asleep. Rebekah and Katerina just had to say a few spells to tidy the place up and Caroline was flitting about making sure everything was in its proper place. The guest rooms had been remade; entertaining spaces and kitchen had been cleaned so their job was nearly done.

Rebekah felt cross that the blasted wolves that Sophie had brought with her decided to stay for Ingrid's birth. They refused to stay in guest rooms, instead opting to pitch tents outdoors, since most of them had spent most of their lives as wolves. Not only that but their apparent leader seamed to think that as soon as Ingrid was born, Hayley would leave the island with them.

Not if she had anything to say about that. Her sister in law could take the time to get to know her kin all she wanted, Rebekah new that was all Hayley wanted to know; where she came from. They had been able to get a bit of information out of them over the phone when Sophie un-cursed them a few weeks ago, but other than the clan name, and Hayley's true name and place they refused to talk unless they were alone with Hayley. There had been little time for that, since they arrived as they were preparing for the party, and there would be little time until weeks after Ingrid's birth if Rebekah's visions were correct.

"Our home reeks of other people." Hayley said, waddling in the ballroom. "I hate it. I hate the smell I hate that it takes me forever to get from point a to point b and I hate that my daughter seems to take after her father in personality, and refuses to grace us with her presence." Hayley then let out a whine, grabbing her stomach. "She's kicking furiously today."

Rebekah smiled secretly. "She'll be here soon enough." She reassured her sister as Katerina pulled a arm chair from the drawing room into the ballroom for Hayley to sit in. "And she may take after Nik in personality, but she will look exactly like you, and adore you."

As Hayley settled in her chair and flashed Rebekah a smile. "Can I please see your drawings? Just of the children. Caroline wont stop talking about how beautiful all of them are as adults."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes towards her girlfriend. "Caroline was supposed to keep those drawings secret."

"Was I?" Caroline said with a grin. "I don't recall." At that she sped up the stairs and came back moments later with Rebekah's sketchbook.

Rebekah simply ignored as Caroline showed Hayley and Katerina the sketches.

"Bekah has hidden the sketchbook of them all as children from me, she say a far greater surprise lie in those years, so grown up pictures for us! That's Erik, my little brother Elya, and Bonnie's twins…Bekah wont tell me their names…and here is Ingrid and my other niece and my daughter." Caroline said excitedly.

"Cara…" Katerina said. "How…?"

"I don't know!" She giggled. "Even Bekah hasn't seen how we have her!"

"I'm to be a grandmother to two beautiful girls!" Katerina said excitedly, "This is most excellent news. I've seen Elya before but not these girls. And Hayley, my niece looks the spiting image of you."

Hayley smiled. "But that facial expression is Klaus! The 'I much rather be killing something than standing here and I refuse to smile' look."

Then Hayley let out another whine. Rebekah smiled to herself, if they weren't going to catch on, she would have to tell them.

"Hayley, love, those pains in your belly…you should really start timing those…"

"Why? It's not like I'm in labor… she's just active."

Caroline let out a squeal as Hayley's water broke all over the ballroom floor. "I beg to differ! And we just finished cleaning that!"

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON**_

_**Playroom**_

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle**_

_**Mikaelson Island**_

_**South Pacific Ocean**_

_**January 2, 2020**_

Niklaus walked into the playroom where his daughter, and his nephews played as everyone began the preparations for her birthday. His little princess was eight years old today. He observed as she bossed the four young lads around loudly, stating it was her birthday and they had to listen to her.

"How is that any different than every other day of the year?" Erik muttered from his place near the portable crib as he adjusted the pacifier for Niklaus' four-month-old niece. "You're as bossy and loud as you have been since the day you were born."

At this his little princess shifted into a tiny black wolf (a miniature version of his own wolf form) and lunged for her elder cousin's throat. In retaliation, Erik let his vampire face show and lunged for her. "Ingrid. Erik. Stop."

His three other nephews widened their eyes at his raised voice, and started laughing and pointing at Ingrid and Erik for being in trouble, before returning to their video game. His niece let out a cry at the fighting and his raised voice. Niklaus went over to the crib and picked her up, rocking the infant until she settled down as she glared at Erik and Ingrid.

Nadia, seemingly out of breath, rushed towards him and her daughter. "Klaus? What happened?" She said holding out her hands.

He handed the infant to her mother and directed her attention toward Ingrid and Erik. "Again?", was Nadia's response.

"Yes. Again."

Nadia shifted the baby into one arm and grabbed Erik's hand. "Well then let's go find your mother or father."

Erik, resigned to his fate, walked away with her but not before sticking his tongue out at Ingrid. His daughter's sense of justice would not let that stand, and she was still in wolf form so she made her way after him.

His mate blocked her exit. "You better be running to your bedroom young lady." Hayley said with her eyebrow raised.

His daughter let out a huff and slowly made her way in the opposite direction that Erik and Nadia took, towards her bedroom. Hayley followed.

After being assured by Elya that the three remaining boys they could manage good behavior until lunchtime 'because Auntie Care can be scary', Niklaus followed after his mate and child.

When he arrived at Ingrid's room, the child was bouncing on her bed chanting _'It's my birthday, so I can't be in trouble for Erik being a poo-head'_. His mate looked like she was trying, and failing at keeping the smile from her face.

"Fine you are not in trouble today!" She said, throwing the change of clothes toward the nude child. "Put on the clothes now! And I make no promises about tomorrow!"

Ingrid flashed them both the Mikaelson smirk, stopped chanting, and grabbed the clothes right out of the air before speeding to her bathroom.

"She's impossible." Hayley muttered. "I blame you."

Niklaus embraced his mate and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome little wolf."

"Gross!" Ingrid said emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. "Daddy! Mummy! You promised you would do gross adult stuff in your room only for the rest of forever."

"I never made that promise." Niklaus said, before turning to Hayley. "Did you love?"

"I certainly did not." Hayley said with a smile. "Your daughter is just a little liar."

Ingrid giggled. "Fibbing is fun!"

He and Hayley shared a look at that remark. Niklaus had a sinking suspicion that his daughter's love of telling lies would only blossom as she got older, and give himself and his mate more cause to worry about her.

Could they not just freeze her at this age forever? Why did children have to grow up so quickly? She was an immortal child! Shouldn't that make her grow slower? He had to speak with the witches of the family, the children were growing up to quickly. It seemed like just yesterday when he held his daughter for the first time, then he blinked and suddenly she an eight year old who was constantly picking fights, thought fibbing was fun and enjoyed her wolf form more than her human one.

"Daddy! Tell me again about when I was born!" She ordered from the tiny throne in the corner of her room. He had it made for her last birthday; it was a miniature version of the ones he and Hayley sat on while they held court and his little princess adored it. "Come! Sit!" She told them point to her bed.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Hayley suggested. "We haven't had a good family cuddle in a long time."

Ingrid nodded and within minutes he held his little girl and mate in his arms. It would have been a peaceful and serene moment if not for the rapid-fire questions coming from his daughter.

"How many presents did I get? How excited were you to see me? What was the first thing you both said to me? Who was all there? Uncle Aaron? Uncle Eli? Uncle Finn? Uncle Kol? Uncle Henrik? Auntie Bekah? Auntie Sage? Auntie Kat? Auntie Bonnie? Auntie Nadia? Auntie Care? I know Erik was there, and the other cousins weren't yet, how jealous was Erik? Who else was there?"

Every year he and Hayley told Ingrid the story of her birth, and every year since she could form complete sentences Ingrid would ramble off questions she knew they answers to, insisting she 'needed to help them remember the story'.

"Little-one, if you quiet down your father would be able to start the story." Hayley said tickling Ingrid sides.

"Mummy! I'm just trying to help Daddy remember!" She laughed

"Like we would ever forget that day princess." Niklaus said giving Ingrid a kiss on the cheek. "It was one of the happiest days of our lives. So how should I begin?"

"With 'Once Upon a Time' Daddy!"

"Silly me. I forgot." Niklaus said with a smile

"Told you he'd forget Mummy!"

"I remember now little princess. Once upon a time…"

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed!**

**Next Chapter: New Mikaelson**

**For more on this story check out **_hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com_** or **_allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family_**.**


	4. New Mikaelsons

**AN:**** Sorry for the long time between updates! I won't make excuses, Let's just get right to it okay?! I Hope you enjoy "New Mikaelsons"**

**Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).**

* * *

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family**_

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**We Remain, The Original Family**

**Chapter Three****: ****New Mikaelsons**

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON**_

_**Hayley and Niklaus' Suite**_

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle**_

_**Mikaelson Island**_

_**South Pacific Ocean**_

_**January 2, 2012**_

_**12:01 am**_

"I WANT TO PUSH NOW!" Hayley screamed as she crushed his hand in hers, breaking all the bones for the third time since this process began.

"I'm sorry Hayley, it's not time yet." Rebekah said from her place at the foot of the bed between his mates open legs.

It was just the three of them in the room for now, but Niklaus could hear the rest of the family just outside the room pacing and talking excitedly. Rebekah was chosen by Hayley and himself to be the midwife. Niklaus had absolute faith in his baby sister's expertise in this area; she had been training to deliver children as a human and had helped humans through birth for the last thousand years, not to mention her role in bringing Erik into the world. So if Bekah said that it wasn't time to push yet, it wasn't time to push.

"FUCK YOU BEKAH! GET THE BABY OUT OF ME NOW! THE PAIN…" Hayley said at the top of her lungs before becoming suddenly silent again as she began to cry. "Nik…the pain…"

Niklaus had never seen his mate brought to tears, so the sight alarmed him immensely. "It will be over soon little wolf. I promise."

"We are never having sex again Klaus. Ever." Hayley proclaimed through her tears.

"Whatever you say love." He said before she began screaming again. "Bekah, are you sure? The contractions are getting closer together. If she can't push… isn't there something magical you can do?" He asked his sister in desperation, seeing his mate like this was tearing him up inside.

"Someone will magically intervene Nik, but it can't be me. Give it another moment." She told him with a knowing smirk.

Ever since she developed The Sight, his sister had gotten awfully annoying. "Well if you aren't going to help my mate then who is?" He said with a growl, his fangs showing. He wasn't above getting into a confrontation with Rebekah, even when Hayley was giving birth.

Hayley's screams ceased as soon as the words came from his mouth, so Niklaus retracted his fangs and turned his attention to his mate. "It stopped. What happened?"

"Ingrid is a witch as well, you idiots. She has enough awareness now to know Mummy is exhausted and in pain, and Mummy cannot push her out if she is in pain…so the little witch took the pain away." Rebekah laughed. "Your very own epidural."

Hayley laughed. "A witch, and a wolf? Well, we knew she was going to be a handful…"

Rebekah snorted and whispered. "You have no idea how much of a handful this one will be."

Niklaus looked at his mate who suddenly had a look of terror on her face. "That wasn't necessary Rebekah, keep your little nuggets of the future to yourself until after my daughter's birth." She sneered. "And I'm pushing now… I have to push…"

"No…actually yes, you are correct, its time to push. Your daughter has taken the liberty of speeding up the process… you are fully dilated now and I can see the head." Rebekah said, before rolling up her sleeves. "Okay Hayley, on three."

His little wolf was the concentrated on the task at hand, and put all her remaining energy behind the pushes. It took four pushes before the most beautiful being in existence was finally born.

Ingrid Mikaelson entered the world in a rush of blood, her limbs flailing and her little lungs emitting the loudest cries Niklaus had ever heard in his life. Rebekah made quick work of magically cleaning up Hayley and his daughter, before wrapping his little princess in a blanket.

"Oh, Ingrid. You can quiet now. Everyone of importance had been informed of your arrival." Rebekah whispered to the tiny little life in her arms as she walked towards Niklaus.

His little princess immediately ceased crying, and Rebekah smiled, looking up at him. "So Nik, do you want to meet your daughter?"

In all honesty, it took every once of willpower he had not to snatch the baby from his sister in the minute that had passed since her birth, so when Bekah asked the question all Niklaus could do was glare. "Don't be an idiot little sister, hand me my daughter before I get upset."

Rebekah handed him the child and proceeded to help Hayley get into a seated position in the bed, before exiting the room. "I'll hold them off for an hour or so, you three have some family cuddle time."

Niklaus had barely heard her; as he had been bewitched by the child in his arms. "Hello Ingrid. I'm your Father." He told the child with a grin.

His daughter let out a little coo, and he watched as tiny little fangs, and yellow werewolf eyes made their appearance on his child's face.

"Stop hogging her Nik!" Hayley huffed. "I want to see her!"

He sat in the bed and handed his daughter to his mate, unable to take his eyes off the little girl.

"Hello you little devil." Hayley said with a laugh. "I'm your Mom, they one you've been kicking these past few months."

At this Ingrid's legs began kicking from inside her blanket. Niklaus and Hayley laughed in response. Ingrid was less than ten minutes old and was already sassing them. He didn't know if he should be proud of her or terrified about what that meant as she got older.

"We love you very much Ingrid." Niklaus whispered as he gathered his family in his arms. His daughter and his little wolf were both drifting off to sleep and he did not have the heart to move them. "I shall not let a single day pass without letting you know this fact my little princess."

* * *

_**BONNIE BENNETT MIKEALSON**_

_**Hayley and Niklaus' Suite**_

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle**_

_**Mikaelson Island**_

_**South Pacific Ocean**_

_**January 2, 2012**_

_**6:00 am**_

After hours of waiting, Klaus finally allowed the family in to meet Ingrid at four that morning. The entire Mikaelson family (sans the sleeping Erik) had crowded around the bed, and coo-ed over the small child and her mother.

Bonnie was absolutely elated when she met her niece and saw that Hayley had recovered from the birth quickly. Hayley's screams during labor made Bonnie terrified of giving birth to the twins inside her, but seeing the joy on her sister-in-law's face and knowing that Ingrid's magic had helped her mother gave Bonnie comfort.

Her and Kol's sons would significantly more powerful as witches than Ingrid was, strictly because of their bloodline. Surely they would be willing to help her through their birth? Then Bonnie thought of all the time her two little devils spent fighting each other while in her wound and she paused.

"Bonnie-Love? What's wrong?" Kol asked. "Is it the fact that Ingrid takes after me and has heartbreakingly good looks? Do you doubt her parentage?" He said in a teasing tone, meant to anger his brother.

Niklaus growled at Kol and let his hybrid face show.

"Shut up Kol. My daughter takes after me." Hayley laughed just as Ingrid shifted into a little black wolf pup and let out an adorable growl. "Or perhaps she's the perfect mix of Nik and I…Look Klaus! She's mimicking her Daddy!"

"Ingrid love." Klaus coo-ed with a smile, his face returning to human, as he sat next to Hayley and Ingrid, "Daddy asked you not to shift into your wolf form just yet. Give yourself a bit of time in your human form."

Immediately the wolf pup shifted back into a little girl. "Dear lord," Sage muttered. "She is Daddy's Little Girl."

Klaus beamed up at the family surrounded the bed. "That she is."

"My poor nephews… all four of them bossed about by a female Nik." Rebekah lamented from behind Bonnie.

This got the rest of the family chattering away. Ingrid and Hayley were not distressed by the attention. In fact, Ingrid seemed to love being the center of attention and began to cry when the conversation veered from her.

So when Bonnie pulled Rebekah away from the scene, no one aside from Kol noticed and listened in. Her husband knew the fears that hearing Hayley give birth brought, the man was a telepath, but he had not brought the subject up because he knew the only one who could calm Bonnie's fears was his twin.

"Bekah…about my boys…" Bonnie began before she was cut off.

"You are worried about giving birth to immortal vampire-witches? That it would hurt much more than giving birth to an immortal wolf-witch?" Bekah asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Bekah smiled. "You really shouldn't worry Bonnie. Between Kol and those two boys in your belly, you shall not suffer much."

Bonnie let out a relived sigh. She should have known her boys would not leave her to suffer if they could help. "Now… Kol and I were having trouble with names…you wouldn't by chance want to give us a hint would you?"

Caroline laughed, walking over to them. "Nice try Bon-Bon. Bekah will not break on that one. She is very particular about the future."

"It's such a lovely future _sweetling_." Bekah said turning to Care, "Why would I risk altering it?"

Bonnie grinned and walked back over to where her husband was, "are you okay now love?" He asked.

"I'm perfect." She smiled. As Ingrid began to fuss, probably sensing that the majority of the conversation was not about her, despite Finn, Sage, Aaron and her parents hovering over her and cuddling her.

"Mama? Mama?" Nadia said from the foot of the bed. Kat was standing next to her, glaring at the corner of the room, not noticing anything around her.

"Who are you? Stay away from my family!" Kat yelled to the corner.

"Mama, there is no one there." Caroline said joining her sister.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Bonnie commanded, wiggling out of her husbands hold and walking over to her friend. "No one else move. There is a sprit here."

"Friendly or Unfriendly?" Aaron asked, after muttering a protection spell over Hayley and the baby.

"Kat is the Traveller. They deal in sprit magic, let her figure this out." Bonnie told her friend and brother-in-law. "Elijah Mikaelson _don't you dare move another inch towards Kat_!"

Elijah glared at her as her spell took affect and he was immobilized. "My wife and daughters are close to a sprit, and if that spirit turns unfriendly they will be in danger…"

The corner Kat was glaring at was farthest from the door, and Bonnie assessed the situation. "I need everyone besides myself, Kol, Bekah and Aaron to leave this room now. Do not approach that corner."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, he scooped up his mate and child and vacated the room before she finished talking. Sage and Finn dragged Elijah along with them as they left and Caroline and Nadia slowly followed. Bonnie sighed in relief now that the non-witches were out of the room.

"Aaron, have we heard anything new from Silas since he destroyed the Other Side?" she asked

"No. He destroyed the other side months ago after he was reunited with Amara. They are living a human life now." He said.

"And those spirits that were trapped on the Other Side?" She asked.

"They all went to the afterlife." Kol said, "You know this love."

"She's asking because she senses the spirit too, don't you Bon?" Bekah said.

"Yes. Bekah, is it possible now that all sprits have moved on to the afterlife for a non-supernatural sprit to cross over to the land of the living?" Bonnie asked.

"In theory, yes. But only if they had unfinished business with someone still living or were someone livings unfinished business." Bekah said with a grin. "They would need that sort of tether to guide them back if they weren't a supernatural being while alive."

"You little…Seer." Kol sneered at his twin. "You know exactly what is going on."

"I actually didn't expect this to happen for a few years." Rebekah said. "My first visions of them don't start until Ingrid is two. I didn't see this coming at all."

"Then it might not be who you think it is sister, as Katerina seems to be addressing only one spirit." Aaron said, "So let us proceed with caution."

Just then Kat started talking again. "I know the story idiot! I just don't believe you are who you say you are, so no you cannot have a look at my niece!" She yelled before pausing. "Don't you dare speak my sisters name you imposter! I don't know where you get off pretending to be _him_ but you don't get to bring her into your sick game as well!"

"Katerina, please calm down." Aaron said. "What is this sprit saying?"

Kat ignored him and walked toward the corner. "I will make you visible now, and then they will confirm that you are a pretender. I will not have my family destroyed by an imposter."

"_Show them the sprit I see for a moment in time." _She muttered and stepped back.

A young boy of fourteen, pale, with shoulder length black hair appeared in the corner briefly before disappearing again. Kol and Aaron let out a gasp and began to tear up, and Bekah let out a squeal of joy.

"You came sooner than I expected!" Rebekah said to the seemingly vacant corner, her own eyes filling with tears. "I would have prepared them! Started the spell to make you and Natalia visible or human! Why isn't she with you? Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Katerina paled and looked to Rebekah. "That's him? He's not lying? What he says is true?"

The three Mikaelson siblings in the room nodded

"_I give you a voice…_" Kat said to the corner as the boy appeared again, this time looking more see-through than solid.

Bonnie was utterly confused. "Who are you?"

"Hello everyone." The boy said stepping forward and addressing Bonnie directly, as Rebekah, Kol and Aaron seemed unable to move at hearing the boy's voice. "I am Henrik. Can I meet my niece and nephew now?"

Bonnie would later blame the fact that she is pregnant for fainting as soon as she heard those words.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate the ending too much. I've wanted to do this for a while now, and have been hinting at it since chapter 6ish of "This Is Us…" Perhaps my biggest hint was in chapter 2: New Year when Ingrid talked about "Uncle Henrik," in regards to the day she was born. It felt wrong to have the siblings together without their youngest sibling, and I've been searching for a way to bring him back /give the siblings closure/ ease Aaron's guilt of not saving his littlest brothers life…so here it is.**

**For more on this story check out **_hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com_** or **_allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family_**.**


End file.
